Ahora te quiero a ti
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Shaoran & Sakura]] .:: LEMON FUERTE::. Oneshot.... Y no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus sentimientos cambiaron, solo sabe que es ELLA la persona a quien ahora quiere.


**AHORA TE QUIERO A TI.**

Por**: ****Maeda Ai**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Apenas era Miércoles, media semana, y por supuesto que para cualquier niño y adolescente normal esto solo quiere decir una cosa: ...que aun faltan tres días más de escuela que soportar, aun así los estudiantes somos obligados a levantarnos de nuestras camas calientitas para ir a sufrir a esos lugares escalofriantes y la pequeña Sakura...no es la excepción.

Kinomoto llegó un poco tarde a la escuela, al entrar a su aula se encontró con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga. *** Buenas tardes, y ¿Ahora que fue lo que te retraso? ***. Le pregunto Tomoyo, la cual tuvo que esperar  una respuesta hasta que Sakura recuperará el aliento que se le fue al patinar lo más rápido que pudo.

*** Aahh...es que, me quede dormida y además mi hermano...me entretuvo diciendo que, que el pasaría la noche en casa de Yukito, creo que van a estudiar ***. Le dijo la niña de ojos verdes.

*** Pero entonces estarás sola por que...ahora que recuerdo tu padre se fue de viaje y...a si y Kero-chan pasará esta noche en mi casa, le prometí cocinar pasteles y darle muchos dulces, no se como me convenció ***. Comento la chica de cabello largo.

Esta platica fue escuchada con todo detalle por Shaoran Lee (Li), quien se sentaba atrás de Sakura. Si todo lo que escucho era verdad entonces Kinomoto estaría totalmente sola esa noche y esa sería la oportunidad para decirle que...que el....

*** ¿No te sentirás sola? ***. Preguntó Tomoyo a su Amiga y a la vez sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos.

*** Ah descuida, al menos solo tendré que cocinar para una sola persona ***. Respondió Sakura sin animo alguno.

La tarde llegó y todos se retiraban a sus respectivas casas. Sakura se fue patinando sola hasta su casa, al llegar simplemente se recostó en el sofá; vaya que estaba aburrida y sin Kero en la casa ni siquiera tendría con quien pelear. Poco después llamaron a la puerta y cuando la niña abrió se extraño de que fuera Shaoran el que había tocado.

*** Shaoran?...que, ¿Pasa algo?, acaso es una carta de Clow? ***. Preguntó Sakura pero el chico seguía ahí parado sin decirle nada y con un rubor en las mejillas (como de costumbre).

*** Es otra cosa, ¿Verdad?...***. Volvió a preguntar la niña, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza ante esta última pregunta. Finalmente Kinomoto lo invito a pasar y momentos después ambos estaban conversando en la sala.

*** Y...¿Qué es?, dime ***. Sakura insistía en que Lee le dijera la razón de su "visita", pero el chico simplemente se sonrojaba más.

*** Ohh vamos Lee vas a decírmelo o no ***.

*** Sakura, es que...yo ya no...ya no siento nada por Yukito ***. Dijo finalmente aquel niño.

*** ¿Queeeé? ...por él, ya no sientes nada por el? ***. Preguntó ella bastante impresionada, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que Yukito era del agrado de Lee y saber que así había sido le provocó una gran impresión.

*** Y eso que tiene que ver con migo? ***. Preguntó Kinomoto bastante enojada pues a ella también le agradaba Yukito.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura hasta quedar frente a la chica que aun permanecía sentada. *** Es que, es que yo ***. Incapaz de decir lo que quería, Lee se desesperó y en un arranque de coraje beso a Sakura. Vaya y ella que pensó que se aburriría esa tarde y ya eran demasiadas emociones para unos cuantos minutos.

El beso se prolongó pero solo era beso de una persona, Sakura no se quitaba a Lee de encima pero tampoco le devolvía el beso, a Shaoran no le preocupó mucho esa situación, lo importante era que sus labios estaban unidos y mientras Kinomoto no le pidiera que se alejará todo estaba bien. Se quedaron así por un rato y Sakura comenzaba a devolverle el beso a Shaoran, cuando eso paso debieron quedarse varios minutos con sus labios unidos.

Pero después Lee sintió la necesidad de poseer algo más que los labios de Sakura. Y bueno comenzó a introducir sus frías manos bajo la ropa de la niña, esto le arrancó un suspiro a Sakura quien analizaba la idea de pasar la noche con Lee. ***[ Estoy sola en la casa, nadie se enterará, pero por otro lado esto no esta bien, ¿ Y si Shaoran lo hace para quitarme las cartas?...no, no eso no lo puedo permitir ]***.Todo eso pasaba por la mente de la niña quien cuando se dio cuenta, Shaoran ya la había despojado de casi toda su ropa y el estaba en la misma condición. Ambos permanecían ahí en el sofá, Lee sobre Kinomoto, así como así, eso ni siquiera había pasado por sus "inocentes" mentes pero al parecer, la atracción que sentían uno por el otro hizo que sus cuerpos pidieran ir más lejos de lo que a ellos se les hubiese ocurrido.

Poco después cambiaron de posición y ahora era Kinomoto quien se encontraba sobre Lee. Seguía besando al chico en los labios, luego comenzó a bajar, primero beso su cuello para poco después comenzar a pasar sus labios por su pecho, su vientre y por ultimo su miembro. Esta acción por parte de Sakura fue producida por curiosidad, pero después de conocer la sensación de tener el pene de Shaoran en el interior de su boca, la curiosidad se esfumo, ahora era por deleite propio. Fue ahí cuando Kinomoto paso de ser una linda pequeñita a una niña sedienta de...sexo?.

Y ahí estaba Sakura, succionando lo más rápido que podía el miembro de Lee, el cual entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de la niña y su rostro dejaba ver que realmente la estaba pasando bien.

Luego cambiaron de posición, Sakura estaba acostada y Lee, bueno el prácticamente estaba sentado en la boca de Kinomoto. Estuvieron así por un rato y de pronto Shaoran comenzó a sentir que el momento llegaría.

*** Sakura...me vengo..***. Le dijo Shaoran a la niña y poco después el terminó viniéndose en la boca de Kinomoto quien después de probar un poco de aquel liquido comenzó a beber lo que podía, aun así algo de semen escurría por la boca de la niña de ojos verdes.

Más tarde, la libido de Shaoran decayó un poco, pero Sakura tenía la calentura por todo el cuerpo y se dispuso a volver a despertar el apetito sexual de su acompañante.

*** O vamos Shaoran no puedes dejarme a medias ***. Le reclamó Kinomoto por dejar incompleto lo que estaban haciendo. La niña comenzó a besar a Lee, mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear el miembro de su amigo; Shaoran no supo que fue lo que le levanto nuevamente el deseo sexual, si eran las manos de Sakura que con sus movimientos lograban que su pene volviera a ponerse erecto, o tal vez que ambos se estaban comiendo a besos, explorando las bocas el uno del otro y la lengua de Sakura que casi no lo dejaba tomar aliento; Tal vez fue todo eso en combinación lo que lo hizo calentarse de nuevo.

Cuando la erección del pene de Shaoran se volvió "insoportable", se colocó de tras de Sakura para entrar en su cuerpo, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, estaba desesperado por hacerla suya; a aquella niña tan tierna y que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, a el, que podía ser una de las personas más frías que existen.

*** Aahh, Shaoran ...***. Sakura apenas podía articular entre los gemidos.

*** ¿Te duele? ***. Pregunto Lee realmente preocupado.

*** No, es solo que...ahh... mi cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a ti ***. Le dijo ella y no mentía, en verdad a pesar de que nunca antes su vagina había recibido a un miembro masculino en su interior, ella no sentía dolor, solo placer; quizás se debía a que Lee tenía bastante cuidado con ella, el caso era que no sintió ningún tipo de dolor cuando se rompió su himen.

Sakura se aferró al respaldo del sofá una vez que los movimientos de Shaoran comenzaron a ser más fuertes. Lee sujetaba de la cintura a Kinomoto y exploraba el cuello de la niña con los labios.

*** Shaoran...más, más rápido por favor...***. Le suplicaba Sakura quien deseaba fervientemente que el chico acelerara el ritmo.

Lee acercó sus labios al oído de la pequeña y comenzó a susurrarle; *** Kinomoto...ahh, yo, yo quiero que tu, que tu me perdones por esto...yo no venia a hacerte el amor yo...***...*** No me digas eso por favor...por que yo, yo la estoy pasando muy bien y si...y si esto no estaba en tus planes...entonces yo...***. Sakura interrumpió a Lee, aunque después no terminó de decir lo que ella deseaba...¿Como decirle que desde hacia ya algún tiempo ella ya no tenía ningún interés por Yukito? Y que fingía que no era así solo para ver que reacción tenía Lee ante eso....¿Como decirle tal cosa y en un momento tan glorioso?, definitivamente no lo haría.

*** Sakura...dime que esto no te molesta, que realmente lo estas disfrutando y no solo por lo físico, sino también....algo más.... que no solo me estas entregando tu cuerpo que también me estas brindando tu alma, tus pensamientos, sueños y sen...senti...***. Shaoran ya no pudo decir lo demás, no era capaz de hacerlo, aun no.

De pronto y sin razón aparente Lee sacó su miembro del interior de Sakura sin previo aviso.

*** ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué me dejas?, a caso no deseas esto tanto como yo? ***. Le preguntaba insistentemente la pequeña, frustrada por que una vez más, Shaoran estaba dejando aquella relación a medias.

*** Mira Kinomoto, lo que yo venía a decirte, pues ya lo dije así que ya no hay razón para que permanezca aquí...esto fue un error de a cuerdo y yo...yo ya me voy ***. Una vez dicho esto, Shaoran se quedo mirando un momento a Sakura para después irse, más bien intentar irse.

*** Shaoran...***. Pronunció Sakura mientras se acercaba a Lee quien seguía de espaldas a ella, Kinomoto lo abrazó y le dijo: *** **

*** Ni creas que te iras...vienes a mi casa a decirme quien sabe que cosa, me besas, comenzamos a unir nuestros cuerpos y luego me dices que te vas, ¿Estas jugando con migo? ***. Fueron las palabras de aquella niña, quien no dejaría que por ningún motivo el joven se fuera sin siquiera terminar lo que tenían pendiente.

*** Yo no estoy jugando con tigo...¿En verdad deseas hacerlo? ***. Le preguntó Lee algo sorprendido por así decirlo, ante esa pregunta Sakura puso cara de: "Tonto, llevo rato tratando de que esto se prolongue y tu no más no".

Hacía un rato que Shaoran Lee se dignaba a mirar a Sakura de frente, tan serio como de costumbre pero más rojo de lo habitual, ¿Sería a caso la calentura?.

Kinomoto estrechó las manos de Lee y lo guió a su habitación. Una vez que estaban ahí...el juego se reinició, Sakura se recostó boca abajo, Lee se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su espalda suavemente lo que hizo que Kinomoto sintiera escalofríos. La niña se dio vuelta y quedó frente a frente con Shaoran.

Sakura abre sus piernas y Lee se arrodilla para deslizar su miembro hacía adentro, con algo de facilidad pues minutos atrás ya había introducido su pene y la vagina de Sakura seguía algo lubricada.

*** Que sensación tan...tan placentera ***. Decía Sakura al sentir el pene de Shaoran hasta el tope y todas las sensaciones que esto le provocaba, placer, cosquillas, frío y calor, todo, excepto dolor lo que hizo que fuera una experiencia inolvidable para la niña, y para Lee también, el hecho de hacer suya a Sakura y ser el primero ya lo hacía sentirse en la cima, pero también se sentía así por que se estaban expresando un sin fin de sentimientos y emociones y que mejor forma de expresar lo que ambos sentían que uniendo sus cuerpos para formar uno solo.

Ambos niños gemían tímida y débilmente; Kinomoto cambió eso cuando comenzó a sentir una presión en su interior, los sonidos que emitía hacían que Lee se excitara aun más, eso era por que ella gemía por el, suplicaba por el y eso lo volvía loco.

*** Kinomoto yo venía a decirte...que ***. Shaoran fue interrumpido por los dedos de Sakura que sellaron sus labios. *** No lo digas, con esto...con esto es más que suficiente para, para saber que es...además...por favor llámame Sakura ***. Le dijo tiernamente a su dueño y con aquella mirada que siempre hacía que sus neuronas dejaran de funcionar por largo rato.

*** Aahh...ahh, Shaoran....te ....ahhhh!!!....***

*** Sakura...***

La niña de cabello café estaba experimentando un orgasmo...varias cosas y recuerdos cruzaron por su mente en ese momento, sus amigos, retos, las cartas de Clow y por supuesto Lee...el día en que lo conoció, los sueños que tenía sobre él, todo...y más aun**...* Sha...Shaoran yo te...te quiero...hace tiempo que es así aahh...***. Le gritó ella impulsada por la fuerza del orgasmo, se dio valor y le dijo todo.

*** Sakura...y yo...wo...WO AI NI, Sakura ***. Fue lo que pudo decirle Lee, pensó que aun no era el momento para decírselo. Después se recostó sobre ella, el también había terminado bastante exhausto.

Kinomoto no entendió absolutamente nada ya que las palabras eran chinas, el idioma de Lee, pero cuando lo escuchó pronunciar esa frase sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, como un cosquilleo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Unas cuantas horas después....

*** Debo irme, mañana tenemos que ir al colegio y...***. Shaoran dejo de hablar cuando sintió como Sakura se abrazaba a él y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

*** Estas loco?, después de esta noche no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para ir, quédate y descansa con migo ***. Le dijo ella finalmente.

La verdad es que Lee no tenía muchos deseos de volver a su vida rutinaria tan pronto así que abrazo a Sakura y dejo que el sueño los envolviera a ambos.... juntos por primera vez.

***[ Sakura, no se por que me atraía Yukito, tiene una especie de aura que lo acompaña y seguramente era eso...pero ahora te qui...te quiero a ti, aunque no tuve el valor par decírtelo de una forma que lo entendieras...Te lo diré, Sakura...te lo diré, es una promesa y la cumpliré. Se que más adelante tendré que regresar a China, pero te lo diré antes de irme, así será ]***. Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Shaoran antes de ser vencido por el sueño y abrazar a su niña para proteger sus sueños...mutuamente.

************************************************

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NO escribo:

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.


End file.
